You Don't Know
by XxTisdaleEfronxX
Summary: She's just an average teenager. Living the average teenage life. But it's all turned upside down with strange texts, messages, but most of all, being followed by someone who wants to take your life. TROYPAY.
1. Crying

**I got an idea as me and my mate were watching a movie. I thought i should write another suspense/drama/romance story like Heroes. I mean Heroes is going so well so i hope this will too.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

(Sharpays POV)

Here I am, sitting in my pink obsessed bedroom, on my queen sized bed listening to Freemasons on my I Pod. I've just come back from school. With Bolton and Danforth snapping at me all day, i thought i would burst. Ofcourse, all my intestines would land on them. Oh my God Sharpay! Stop me such a dork!

Anyway, back to now. It's hard to realise someones inner feelings, when they express their fake outer feelings.

_Poor Little Rich Girl. Probably doesn't even know the meaning of 'Misery'._

Why kind of idiot would think of saying that?!

Danforth is the idiot, with Bolton snickering next to him.

Ugh! Those boys are so imature. I don't know why i'm thinking this. I used to be head over heals in love with Troy Bolton. We used to be the best of friends, of course i was his first kiss when we were 7. But Chad Danforth came along and we departed.

"Sharpay!" Ryan called.

"Yes?" I calmly asked.

"Do you know where my baseball bat is?" He asked, wearing his Baseball clothes.

"I think Dad put it in the garage before he left" Sharpay answered.

"Cheers sis" He replied.

I raid through my bag, trying to find my English questionnaire.

Argh! It's not there, i must have left it in class.

I'll have to re-write it all!

* * *

(Troys POV)

Just before i left school, i picked up a piece of paper from English class.

It had the writing of Sharpay Evans on it.

I looked around to see if she was here but it was no use. She had gone.

I shouldn't read it, but i must.

It was the life questionnaire we just did.

**What is your favourite food?**

_Pasta_

**How old are you?**

_17 going 18_

**Do you get everything for your birthday and christmas?**

_Well yes but i don't want to. I get twice as much stuff along with my twin Ryan. I hate it._

_My parents are divorced. (don't tell.) Which i really hate._

**Is there anything you'd wish for more in the world? **I was probably guessing 'the richest girl in the world.' But the answer shocked me

_To have my parents back together and to be one happy family._

**Is there anything you loved the most?**

_I liked this boy for years, we sort of got together when were 7 but then everything turned in the wrong direction._

I guessed the boy was me.

But ever other question brought up answers I couldn't imagine.

I decided to stop reading and left.

* * *

(No-ones POV)

Sharpay was crying. Using up a whole Tissue box. She was watching the Titanic. **(A/N: I watched this on Saturday and trust me the was nothing left of the tissue box)**

And you could probably guess which bit people cry the most on.

Her eyes were red.

Someone knocked on the door.

She paused the film and went to answer it.

There was Troy Bolton.

"Bolton, what are you doing here?" Sharpay sniffed.

"I just came to return your English work to you" Troy said.

"thanks" She said.

"Are you crying?" Troy asked.

"Uh was. Just watched a movie, incase you're wondering" Sharpay said.

This was weird. Sharpay was nice, really nice.

"Don't you think Danforth would have a fit if he sees you on my doorstep?" Sharpay asked.

"I guess so" Troy said.

"Bye, Bolton" She shut the door.

Well that was weird.

She didn't yell.

She was crying.

_Poor Little Rich Girl. __**Does**__ know the meaning of 'Misery'._


	2. Hello?

**Wow. 5 reviews already. thanks!**

* * *

As Sharpay closed the door and she placed the piece of paper in her English book, she sat back down at the TV. Crying every possible tear from her brown eyes.

The tone of Rihanna- Don't Stop the Music jingled through the living room. She picked her phone up.

'Unrecognized Number'

"Hello?" She asked.

No answer.

"Hello?!" She asked getting aggitated.

"Danforth is this a prank?" She didn't have Chad's number on her phone so...

She closed her phone.

Then the house phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Anyone there?" She asked.

She put the phone down.

BEEP BEEP

_Hello, Sharpay Evans_

The text message foolishly said.

Sharpay saw that the number wasn't recorded.

_How's the movie you're watching? Don't Cry_

She threw the phone too the other side of the couch.

Now She was scared.

It could've been Troy, but she had Troy's number on her phone.

There was knock at the door.

It was still nice and light outside.

"Hello?" She answered it.

No one was there.

Someone was watching her behind something.

He saw her close the door.

BEEP BEEP

_I like what you're wearing, the nice pink top._

She was now really freaked.

She ran upstairs, leaving her phone downstairs.

She forbid herself to go downstairs.

A jingle came from her laptop.

_Don't run, because i can find you anywhere, Sharpay Evans_

She threw her laptop in her closet.

She now knew someone was watching her.

She closed her curtains.

**1 hour later**

Knock Knock

Sharpay didn't answer it. She was too scared to answer it.

"Sharpay! It's me Ryan!" Ryan yelled.

Sharpay rushed to open the door.

"forgot my key...have you been crying?" Ryan asked.

"No...just that i keep getting these weird messages" She handed him her phone.

He looked at the messages.

"And i got one on my laptop." She ran upstairs and then came back.

"It could be Bolton playing a prank, don't worry about it" Ryan said.

But inside she was still reeling and scared.

It was like on of those horror movies.

Like being Stalked.

Or like one of those movies when the stupid girl goes into a house that it literally plastered with 'Forbidden' or 'Beware' signs and she goes in. And is never seen again.

But without the house bit.

She couldn't sleep tonight.

Not like this.

_Poor Little Rich Girl._


	3. Attack and A Hero

Sharpay woke up. She felt uneasy.

She looked at her phone 12 missed calls and 14 text messages.

Spooky.

Those things would haunt her for the rest of her life.

BEEP BEEP

_Had a nice sleep? I hope you did._

* * *

At school Sharpay felt nervous and scared.

She felt like she was being watched everywhere

"Sharpay" She jumped.

"Oh Ry" Sharpay breathed a sigh of relief.

"Would you stop freaking out?"

"How can i not freak out? The texts are haunting me." Sharpay said.

"Turn of your phone" Ryan said.

Sharpay gave him a 'are you stupid?!' look.

"I guess you have" Ryan said.

"I mean this guy, well i hope it's a guy, knows what i'm doing" Sharpay said.

"Have you been watching too many horror movies again?" Ryan asked.

"No but- Yes" Sharpay said.

"Well, looks like the Ice Queen scared of something" Chad said.

"Excuse me Danforth...it's hardly surprising how only you laugh at your own jokes" Sharpay said.

"Oooo" The others ooed at the comeback.

She walked along with her brother.

She didn't want to part from him.

BEEP BEEP

She took out her cell.

_I'll be waiting_

The text cruelly said.

This was definately creepy.

She had been receiving these texts over and over.

* * *

**Back at Home**

It had been a long unimaginable day.

She hadn't received anymore texts.

The worst thing was Ryan had Baseball.

Which meant Sharpay was all alone.

Her vision had to 20, 20, 20.

It was still light outside.

But still anything was unexpected.

Sharpay got up after finishing her countless amount of homework.

She walked to the kitchen, fetching a plate.

She returned.

Someone put his hand over her mouth.

And pushed himself against the wall.

He had a knife in his hand.

Sharpay dropped the plate.

_Smash_

Troy was walking around outside.

He then heard a smash.

It was nearby.

He saw the Evans home.

Door wide open.

He decided to go check it out.

As he walked in, he saw a small pool of blood.

Then a figure dressed in black, strangling a blonde girl. Her wrist was was covered in blood.

"Sharpay?!" Troy yelled.

The man stopped.

He let go of Sharpay, who fell helplessly onto the floor.

Troy swung a punch at the man's cheek.

The man thrust his knuckles to Troy's nose.

Troy fell to floor, with blood drooling out of his nose.

The man turned and ran out.

Troy got on his feet.

He saw Sharpay shaking, blood still dripping from her wrist.

"Sharpay" Troy said.

"Thanks Troy" Sharpay said.

He helped her up.

"My mom keeps a first aid kit in the kitchen somewhere" Sharpay didn't look at him.

She was clearly in shock.

He followed her to the kitchen.

She had cleaned up her wrist injury and put a bandage around it.

Troy sat down on a stool.

Sharpay got out a few more stuff.

She then walked over to Troy.

She cleared the blood from his nose.

It had stopped bleeding before.

This was so nice.

They had once been best friends and could have been more.

They drew apart when Chad Danforth came along.

"Thanks for saving me today Troy" Sharpay said.

"Thanks for cleaning up my nose" Troy said.

Sharpay giggled.

"You should probably get going, don't want your Mom to be worried" Sharpay said.

"Yeah" Troy said.

He left the house.

As much as she wanted him to stay, she had to let go.

BEEP BEEP

She ignored it and started to clean up the blood from the floor.

_If i can't get you, then i can to someone else._


	4. My World's Upside Down

Today was a great day for Sharpay.

Her Dad was coming back from England and she was really looking forwards to it.

She hadn't spoken to Troy since.

She had only vaguely seen him smile at school.

It was 7 o'clock.

Her Dad said, he'd be here at approx 7.05pm.

She looked out the window.

Her 'Don't Stop the Music' jingle came on.

The Caller ID was 'Dad'

Sharpay- Dad!

Mr. Evans- Hiya Honey!

Sharpay- Where Are You?!

Mr. Evans- Well the taxi i took home broke down, so i'm walking down the road. You could probably see me from the window.

Sharpay looked through the window.

Her Dad was making his way across from the the other end.

Sharpay- I can see You!

Just down the road, a car was coming at full speed.

Aiming right for Mr. Evans.

_CRASH_

"DAD!!!!!" Sharpay screamed from the top of her lungs, she threw herself from the window and ran downstairs.

She threw open the door, the car was gone.

Mr. Evans was lying there, his cell on the other side and his suitcase knocked to the sidewalk.

"DAD!" Sharpay screamed, running towards her father.

She went down his side.

"Dad?" She asked.

He was barely alive.

"God someone! Help me!" Sharpay said.

A neighbour saw this, she quickly called an ambulance.

Others started to walk out from their homes.

Including Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor.

All of them looked on to see the blonde crying over her fragile father.

"Dad, please don't go! Please!" Sharpay pleaded.

Gabriella felt tears forming.

Chad and Taylor had never seen Sharpay so sad.

"Dad, you're gonna be okay. Just stay with me" Sharpay sobbed.

"Just tell your...brother...I love him." Mr. Evans stuttered.

"Dad, please don't leave me and Ryan" Sharpay cried.

"I love you Pumpkin" His eyes suddenly shut and his body stopped.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up!" Sharpay said.

She was no struck.

"Hey! Get outta the way!" Someone yelled.

Ryan made his way to see his dead father in front of him.  
He saw his sister, tears cascading from her eyes.

Gabriella was about to cry.

"He's gone Ryan, Gone" Sharpay said.

Ryan pulled his sister into a hug.

Seconds after an ambulance sped towards them, it stopped.

Sharpay didn't want to see her father get taken away, she got up and started to walk towards the house.

She had to ring her mother.

Who was Perth, Australia on a buisness trip.

Sharpay went up to her room, she looked out the window, people dispersed and the ambulance took her Dad away.

Mrs. E- Sharpay?

Sharpay (sadly)- Mom?

Mrs. E- What's wrong sweetheart, you sound upset?

Sharpay- Dad, ha-, Dad...is dead

Mrs. E- Oh...so-... rry

Sharpay- Wait, Mom you're breaking up.

Mrs. E- The...weath- not...go-

There was a buzzing coming from the other end.

Sharpay shut her cell.

She was now in harsh grief.

There was only one person standing outside and that was Troy.


	5. Comforting and Sparks

It had been 5 days since Mr. Evans' Death, 1 since his funeral.

Sharpay didn't go to school.

She never left her room.

Okay she did.

But her life was at different ends.

Her mother couldn't come from Perth because of a drastic storm, this stranger/killer was after her.

She never read the text message, yet she had got any since.

**DING DONG**

Ryan answered the door.

"Troy Bolton?" Ryan asked.

"Uh...is Sharpay in?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs, you can go see her" Ryan said.

Troy smiled and walked up the stairs.

He knocked on the door.

"Sharpay?"

_I recognize that voice_

"Sharpay, it's me Troy" Troy said.

No answer.

"Can i come in?" Troy asked.

No answer, but the door handle turned and the door opened.

Sharpay was ever so depressed.

Troy had never seen her like this.

"Um...you okay?" He asked.

"No" She simply answered.

_Is he nervous?_

They sat down on her bed.

"I know it must be hard, me, my mom and dad all send our condolences" Troy said.

Sharpay looked up from the floor.

_Troy Bolton is being nice to me?! THE Troy Bolton?!_

"It's nice of you" Sharpay said.

"I know he's always going to watching from up above. Always checking on his little Pay" Troy said.

The name 'Pay' sprung to mind. It's what Troy used to call Sharpay when they were best friends.

A smile just about crept on her face.

Her first smile since her Dad's Death.

"I should go" Troy said, getting up.

"No, stay...please" Sharpay said, holding his hand.

He knew she wouldn't want any company to leave her.

Troy sighed happily and sat down.

"Here, i dug this out of my closet before my Dad died. It's a photo album we put together when were 13" Sharpay handed him a big book.

It had on the front, _'Troy and Sharpay'_

Troy opened the first page.

As you might've guessed the first page was when they were born.

They had written a few comments next to them.

They flicked through, embarrassing moments, funny moments and really happy moments.

Especially their first kiss, in which Ryan, sneakily, took a picture off.

"Ha, it's that time you fell into our pool and your pants came off!" Sharpay giggled.

"You pushed me in, off-guard" Troy complained.

In that moment they locked eyes.

Blue met Brown.

Blonde met Brunette.

Troy unexpectidely leaned and placed his lips on hers.

She didn't expect it at first.

But soon melted into it.

They fell back on her bed.

Their heads knocked each others.

"Ow" Sharpay said, breaking the kiss.

The two snickered.

Troy was a shade of red.

It was slightly embarassing.

"Uh...do you want to go out sometime?" Troy asked a little nervous.

"Yeah" Sharpay said.

Troy smiled and kissed her cheek.

_EEP!_

"I'll see you tomorrow" Troy said.

He left the room.

She ran up to her balcony to see him walk away.

"You still watching me?" Troy asked.

"Maybe..." Sharpay said, cheekily.

"I'll see you tomorrow Pay"


	6. I'll always be there

Sharpay fell head over heels in love with Troy that night after he left.

He was too.

It was the first kiss they had shared since they were like 13.

BEEP BEEP

She turned to see a message on the computer.

_Who's he? Your new little boyfriend?_

He was watching her and taunting her.

_I hope you enjoyed our little meeting the other day. Sorry about your wrist._

Sharpay tried vividly to ignore it.

* * *

"Ryan! We have to get to school" Sharpay said.

"Coming!"

"We can go in your car" Sharpay said, meeting him downstairs.

"Cool" Ryan said.

They got into his black Porsche Carrera GT and drove to school.

Sharpay tried to forget that instant spot where her father died in her arms.

It was no use she'd see it everyday, flowers covered the side walk.

The twins walked into school, trying to maintain their bravery as this was the first time they been to school since 'That Day.'

Sharpay saw Troy at his locker. He turned and smiled.

She saw Chad coming his way, so she didn't return the smile.

**Art**

Sharpay wasn't feeling very well. Every time she had a flashback of her fathers death, her head throbbed madly.

"Ms. Johnson, I don't know if I can continue with the lesson, I'm not feeling very well" Sharpay said.

"Well you do look a little pale, maybe you should go see the nurse" Ms. Johnson said.

Sharpay left the class.

"Typical" Chad whispered to Gabriella.

Sharpay did go to the nurse, who told her that she had a temperature and then told her she could leave.

Sharpay knew she couldn't leave on her own, with the man about.

But she had to stay well.

Sharpay re-entered her house. She went towards the kitchen cabinet. She got some Paracetamol . She swallowed the revolting tablets and went to lie down.

BEEP BEEP

_I'm waiting Sharpay, I'm going to get you. You're all on your own. I'm anywhere, everywhere._

The message scared the living daylights out of her.

Sharpay felt too scared, she started to walk towards the staircase.

As she turned the corner, someone grabbed her.

It was him.

Sharpay tried to scream. She grabbed a vase and smashed it over his head.

"Argh!" He yelled.

Sharpay managed to get away, she started to run up the stairs, carelessly.

The man started to run after her.

Sharpay grabbed the plates her mother kept in a glass cabinet and started to throw them at him.

Each one smashing into pieces.

Outside Ryan was driving towards the house, he could hear smashing and screaming.

"Shar?" He asked, running towards the front door.

Troy just left the bus in front of his house.

He saw Ryan running towards his home.

Troy kinda had a hunch was this was about, so he ran towards the place.

"Sharpay!" Ryan shouted going into the house.

He saw the guy.

"Hey!" Ryan shouted, causing the guy to stop.

He jumped off the top and landed perfectly. He ran in the other direction towards the back door.

"Come back!" Ryan said, running after him, completely forgetting about Sharpay.

"Sharpay?!" Troy asked, quickly go up the stairs.

He looked around the hallway, smashed bits of plates surrounded him.

He turned towards Sharpay's room.

The door wide open. And standing in the doorway was a petrified Sharpay.

"Shar?" Troy asked.

No answer.

She kept her eyes fixed on the front door.

Not one movement.

"Shar, please talk" Troy looked at her eyes.

They were suddenly starting to close, her body went numb.

Troy had a panicked suggestion in his mind.

He quickly got up, Sharpay fainted right into his arms.

She had obviously got too scared to even keep her body upright.

* * *

Sharpay's eyes started to open and a small mumble frayed from her mouth.

Her eyes were on the blurred figure standing before her.

"Sharpay?" The person asked.

The figure came clear and the voice was familiar.

"Troy?" Sharpay groaned.

"Hey! It's me" Troy said, feeling her cold hand.

"What happened?" Sharpay asked, looking around.

"You fainted. Right after the you know...stalker guy attacked you" Troy said.

Sharpay sighed.

What could she do?

"Ryan couldn't catch up with him. But I'm sure he'll stay away after you hit him over the head with a vase" Troy said, smiling.

Sharpay sat up.

"Well you have to find one way of defending yourself" She said.

"where's Ryan?" She added.

"He was in the kitchen, making you a cup of hot chocolate" Troy said.

Ryan suddenly walked in.

"Talk of the devil" Sharpay said.

"Here you go Shar" He handed her the cup.

"Thanks Ry" Sharpay said, taking a warm sip.

"I'm sorry! I should have acted sooner" Ryan blurted out.

"Ryan! It's okay!" Sharpay said. "It's not every day that something like this happens"

Ryan smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Sharpay turned her face towards Troy.

"You're the one I should thank Troy" Sharpay said.

"I mean you're always here whenever the stalker is"

"It's no problem"

She got up and took his hand.

Leading up to her room.

She flopped onto her bed, relaxing.

Troy relaxed beside her.

"I'm so scared, I need like 24/7 protection" Sharpay said.

"I could stay here tonight if you want?" Troy asked.

"Really? You'd do that?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah! I just need to phone my parents first"

After a few minutes on the phone, Troy returned to see Sharpay wearing a plain pink t-shirt and some grey pyjama bottoms.

"Ready already? Troy asked.

"Yep!" Sharpay said.

"I'll just change" Troy walked into the bathroom.

He came back out in a white t-shirt and his boxers.

"All I have" Troy said.

Sharpay giggled under her breath.

"What?" Troy asked.

"You just look funny" Sharpay said.

"Oh you get it now!" Troy wrestled her onto the bed.

They both caught into a make-out session.

Unsurprisingly.

And then fell asleep, like all human beings do.


End file.
